To boot a system-on-chip (“SoC”) of a system using a file-based device, such as a Secure Digital (“SD”) card for example, conventionally a user replaced a BOOT.BIN boot image file with an updated or new boot image file on such file-based device whenever a different boot image was to be used by such SoC. This was a time consuming process, which additionally may involve renaming or destroying the prior boot image file. Later, if such a prior boot image file was to be used, the above process was repeated.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a less time consuming booting of a file-based device.